


Cuestión de poder

by tyfiore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyfiore/pseuds/tyfiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Capítulo 11 de la 3ª temporada) Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, Derek se va con una Cora moribunda y no da señales de nada. Ni siquiera le importa que el Sherif y Melissa hayan sido secuestrados por el Darach con el propósito de sacrificarles. Isaac no está nada de acuerdo con la actitud de Derek y se presenta en su casa para pedirle explicaciones. </p><p>Esto es lo que a mi (y a mi  mente sucia, no lo niego xDD) me hubiera gustado que pasara en ese capítulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de poder

 

**Cuestión de poder**

El mundo parecía estar acabándose y no había señal alguna de Derek. Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, simplemente había desaparecido con Cora y no había vuelto a dar señales. Poco le importó que tanto el Sheriff como Melissa hubieran sido secuestrados por el Darach con la evidente intención de sacrificarles o que Scott se hubiera aliado con Deucalion para intentar salvar a su madre y al padre de Stiles.

Todo parecía darle igual e Isaac tenía ganas de molerle a golpes.

Con un frenazo, paró el coche frente a la casa de Derek y, cerrando la puerta de golpe, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Esperaba que estuviera allí, porque si no, no sabría qué hacer con esas ansias asesinas que se adueñaban de él, como ese instinto animal que llevaba marcado dentro. Cuando se enfadaba, muchas veces no era capaz de controlarse y sentía como el lobo se adueñaba de su mente y cuerpo.

El chirrido de la puerta abrirse, fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el lugar. Por un momento, pensó que estaba vacío pero no lo estaba en absoluto, aunque si lo estuviera. Frente a él, Cora estaba agonizando en la cama, con la respiración acelerada y la boca, con un líquido oscuro resbalando por su comisura, entreabierta. De vez en cuando, soltaba algún gemido e Isaac supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No había recuperado la consciencia en días y era posible que no lo hiciera nunca más. Derek estaba sentado a su lado, con el cuerpo echado hacia adelante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él y no sabía si le habría escuchado llegar porque no había hecho el menor movimiento.

Bajó el par de escalones y con paso decidido, se acercó hacia ellos. Se planto al lado de la silla de Derek, mirando a su hermana. Sintió un ramalazo de lástima por la chica, porque no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, pero no por su hermano. Debería consolarle como al amigo que era y ofrecerle su apoyo, pero lo que quería, era zarandearlo y hacerlo reaccionar.

-Se va a morir, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé.

Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Su voz sonó vacía y hueca a los oídos de Isacc y las ganas de darle una paliza aumentaron, pero apretó con fuerza las manos y se obligó a respirar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-¿Puedes pensar en algo para solucionarlo?

¡Puto Derek! ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡Sus amigos estaban ahí fuera en peligro y él no hacía absolutamente nada! Conteniéndose para no arrearle un buen golpe, se pasó la mano por el pelo, manía que tenía cuando estaba nervioso e inquieto, y se alejó un par de pasos, para después volver. Podía entender que tuviera cariño por su hermana y que estuviera mal porque esta posiblemente iba a morirse pero, ¿no le importaba todo lo que ocurría fuera de eso? ¿Era muy insensible por su parte querer que Derek dejara a su hermana, por la cual no se podía hacer nada, y que fuera a ayudar a los demás? Isaac no había tenido mucho apego con su familia, especialmente con su padre, y por eso no entendía la mierda esa de lazos de sangre. Las personas a las que consideraba su familia y a la que le debía lealtad, eran precisamente aquellas con las que no les unía ningún tipo de sangre.

Volvió a prestar atención a Derek y vio que no se había movido del sitio. Dudaba que hubiera hasta parpadeado. ¡Puto cobarde!

-¿Puedes pensar en algo para solucionarlo? – repitió, esta vez con un grito lleno de reproche - Porque mientras Scott y Stiles estaban ahí fuera tratando de evitar que la gente fuera asesinada, tú estabas aquí, revolcándote en las sábanas con la verdadera asesina.

Antes incluso de darse cuenta, Isaac se encontró con la espalda pegada en la pared y un grueso antebrazo en el cuello, dispuesto a ahogarle, mientras un Derek furioso le enseñaba los dientes, como un perro dispuesto a atacar. Los ojos se le habían vuelto rojos, pero Isaac no se acobardó. Estaba demasiado enfadado con él para tener miedo por el Alfa. Quería que reaccionara y lo había conseguido aunque, mientras lo tenía ahí delante, lo menos que quería, era partirle la cara a golpes. ¡Mierda! Quería comerle la boca, sentir como esos dientes afilados rasgaban sus labios, quería luchar con él, que le marcara más hondo de lo que ya lo había hecho cuando le convirtió. El puto cabrón exudaba poder y fuerza por cada maldito poro de su cuerpo e Isaac reaccionó a él como un macho en celo.

Se retorció entre sus brazos para demostrarle que no pesaba acobardarse, que no iba a darle cuartel. Jadeó cuando su entrepierna rozó el grueso y duro muslo de Derek. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en sus encías al notar como sus dientes se alargaban y soltó un siseó a través de ellos, y cuanto más se movía él, más fuerte era el agarre de Derek. El brazo en su cuello no aflojó su presión y aunque notaba que poco a poco le iba faltando el aire, Isaac siguió restregándose, con el cuerpo encendido y duro. ¡Puta mierda! Debía ser un jodido masoquista porque le excitaba como nada el poder que Derek estaba ejerciendo sobre él, como si se creyera superior en todo.

Aún y así, no iba a dejar de pelear contra él. Puede que estuviera jodidamente excitado y que los pantalones le apretaran tanto que temía que le cortara la circulación, y también era posible que tuviera las de perder en un enfrentamiento contra el Alfa, pero le daba igual.

-¿Te das cuenta de a cuantas personas ha matado? - le recriminó voz en grito y Derek gruñó rabioso, enseñándole más los dientes y ejerciendo más presión. Isaac empezó a ver lucecitas en los ojos y supo que estaba al borde del desmayo. Un poco más de presión y estaría muerto - ¡Erika y Boyd están muertos, Cora se está muriendo y tu no estás haciendo nada!

Apenas tuvo de tiempo de coger aire cuando el brazo de hierro de apartó de su cuello, antes de que una boca feroz asaltara la suya de una forma brutal, imponiendo su fuerza y poder. Isaac jadeó y se aferró a los brazos de Derek, clavando las uñas con fuerza. Estaba completamente inmovilizado, con su cabeza siendo sujetaba por las grandes manos del alfa y sin espacio ni aire entre los dos cuerpos.

Las bocas se devoraban la una a otra, arañando con los dientes, mordiendo, sin dar cuartel ni un momento para pensar o reconsiderar lo que estaban haciendo. Los cuerpos, duros y calientes, se restregaban el uno contra el otro sin rastro de pudor. La sala se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos animales. Y eso es precisamente lo que parecían: dos animales retándose el uno al otro por medio más primitivo, el del sexo.

Un grito cargado de dolor surgió de lo más hondo del pecho de Isaac. Una mano grande se había aferrado con fuerza a su entrepierna, y la apretaban. ¡Jooooder! Apretando los dientes, él mismo se cortó el labio y este enseguida fue succionado y lamido por Derek. La tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido su pene y testículos a mano del Alfa, debería haber cortado el rollo de Isaac, pero se descubrió encendiéndose más aún, gimiendo y pidiendo más.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, Derek? ¿Fue todo para conseguir más poder? – siseó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aprovechando que el mayor estaba asaltando su cuello sin piedad. Jadeaba sin tregua, lo que no hacía nada para mitigar el dolor del cuello. Las palabras brotaban sin filtro por sus labios. - ¿Estabas aburrido? – las manos de Isaac se aferraron con fuerza al borde de los vaqueros del otro y en un gesto rápido, le sacó la camiseta. Un ronco jadeo resonó en la habitación en el momento en que las manos de Isaac entraron en contacto en la piel caliente de la espalda de Derek, pero no se supo cual de los dos había sido el que lo había proferido - ¿Te sentías solo?

No quería que aquella última pregunta saliera con tono de burla, pero hacía tiempo que la capacidad de raciocinio se había escapado de su mente y el animal que llevaba dentro, era el que había tomado el control. Y por la reacción de Derek, soltando un gruñido que reverberó entre las paredes y alzándolo en volandas, supo que era lo que más se acercaba a lo que había sentido. Ya tendría tiempo para sentir lástima o simpatía por él, pero esos sentimientos no entraban para nada en la situación.

Sin muchas ceremonias, el culo de Isaac fue depositado encima de la gran mesa de madera que tantas veces había sido testigo de planes y misiones, que tantas peleas y palizas había recibido y que pese a todo, seguía manteniéndose en pie. Instintivamente, abrió las piernas para que el mayor se situara entre ellas y, cuando lo hizo, le rodeó con ellas, queriendo apegarlo más a él. Las camisas de ambos fueron rasgadas y tiradas por el suelo, sin preocuparse por donde aterrizarían. Las manos se movían decididas hacia las presillas de los pantalones del otro, desabrochando con la seguridad y efectividad de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacerlo. Sendos gemidos entrecortados y roncos brotaron de los pechos de ambos cuando la otra mano se metió entre las la tela basta y dura de los vaqueros y traspasaba la ropa interior, acunando en su palma, el sexo duro y caliente.

-Quizás.

El murmullo de Derek resonó en los oídos de Isaac como si lo hubiera gritado. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de la respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Las preguntas las había lanzados sin esperar respuesta alguna, tan solo buscaba enardecerlo más, hacerle perder el control, que dejara esa jodida máscara de imperturbabilidad que tanta rabia le daba a veces y que mostrara alguna emoción. ¡Joder, el tío parecía de piedra la mayor del tiempo! Solo le había visto perderse a sí mismo cuando peleaba, y aun entonces, siempre había una parte de él controlada, quizá por eso le hacía ser un buen Alfa. Isaac nunca pensó que, cuando lo viera libre de toda atadura, fuera estando excitado. Era la cosa más jodidamente sexy que le habían echado a la cara. Y lo estaba por él, por sus provocaciones.

Por un momento, se sintió poderoso, tal y como debería sentirse un Alfa al saberse con poder sobre los demás.

No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada más, pues las masturbaciones a las que estaban sometiendo al otro, impidió que pudieran hacer otra cosa que no fuera esa. No fueron tiernos, ni mucho menos suaves. Hubo dolor. Apretaban el miembro del otro con fuerza, arranchando gemidos y jadeos. Los dos llevaban lidiando con muchas cosas y aquel era un escape que ambos necesitaban. Las bocas, hambrientas, y las lenguas, con el espíritu de lucha de sus dueños, se afanaban por no dar cuartel al contrario.

Se corrieron a la vez, gritando hasta dejarse la voz. Como si fuera un movimiento ensayado, ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y abrieron la boca de la cual brotó un grito desde lo más profundo del pecho. Parecían dos lobos aullándole a su madre la Luna.

Sus miradas se encontraron, dorada contra rubí, y una especie de conexión pareció establecerse entre ellos pese a que no habían dicho palabra alguna. Aquella ansia salvaje y animal que les había sacudido un rato antes, había desaparecido para dar lugar a la calma y el sosiego que provoca la liberación.

Derek fue el primero en apartar la mirada, alejándose un par de pasos. El brillo rojizo de sus ojos había desaparecido y el hombre imperturbable de antes, volvió a ocupar su lugar. Sin dirigirle ni una mirada, se abrochó la cremallera y el botón de los vaqueros, y se dio la vuelta. Volvió a la silla de al lado de la cama de Cora. Isaac se sintió dolido y traicionado, decepcionado con su Alfa, con quien se juró obedecer y seguir pese a todo.

-Le dije a Cora que no la abandonaría – dijo como si hubiera percibido el sentimiento de Isaac. Parecía que estuviera excusándose - Ayudaré a los demás cuando haya averiguado como ayudarla a ella.

Isaac, que ya había bajado de la mesa y estaba abrochándose él también los pantalones, se volvió hacía él como un resorte. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! ¡Puto cobarde! ¡Puto…!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – gritó entre furioso y desesperado. En dos zancadas, se plantó a su lado. Todo rastro de excitación había desaparecido y volvía a tener ganas de partirle la cara - Se acerca la luna llena. El Sheriff y Melissa estarán muertos, así que yo voy a intentar ayudarles – lo miró un momento desde la altura, pero Derek ni siquiera lo miró. Era un caso perdido y no pensaba luchar contra él cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro. Se fue con decisión hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, se dio la vuelta - Tu puedes sentarte aquí y perfeccionar el arte de no hacer nada.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada por encima del hombro, salió y cerró de un portazo. En lo que a él respectaba, Derek ya no era más su Alfa. No quería seguir a un cobarde que no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos. No quería tener como ejemplo a alguien que no era capaz de asumir su parte de culpa e intentar arreglas la cosas que él había empeorado liándose con la jodida profesora. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del coche, sintiendo como los celos le corroían por dentro.

Soltando un gruñido de rabia, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante. ¡Santa mierda! Aún sentía el olor de Derek en su piel. Arrancó el coche y antes de irse, alzó la mirada para ver a Derek asomado en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

 _No me falles_ , quiso gritarle Isaac, _No me decepciones, Derek_.

 

**Fin**


End file.
